


Entre deux temps

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Inglorium, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sadness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Echo les avait envoyés à l'Inglorium. Tous en sécurité. Enfin, en théorie. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, attendant que quelque chose se passe, mais rien. Ni Echo ni Oropo à leur trousse."
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Evangelyne & Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu), Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal
Kudos: 16





	1. Arrivée à l'Inglorium

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Wakfu_ appartient à Ankama. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 22 septembre 2017.

Echo les avait envoyés à l'Inglorium. Tous en sécurité. Enfin, en théorie. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, attendant que quelque chose se passe, mais rien. Ni Echo ni Oropo à leur trousse.

Amalia s'étira, profitant un peu du calme qui régnait désormais, puis elle alla rejoindre Evangelyne pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui demander comment elle allait et saluer le nouveau-né de la famille Percedal. Celui-ci s'empressa de la fêter en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. La princesse fit semblant d'être vexée, avant de dire, à moitié en riant :

« Pas de doute, c'est bien le fils de Pinpin ! »

Goultar, en l'entendant, se mit à rire aussi, avant de venir voir le bébé à son tour, malgré sa pointe de jalousie, et chacun vint à son tour présenter leur respect au nouveau demi-dieu. Après cela, le groupe décida rapidement de commencer à marcher à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser et se reposer. Tout le monde se mit en route, sauf Amalia qui trainait derrière, devant leur portail. Adamaï le remarqua et s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

« Tout va bien, Amalia ?  
\- Hum ? … Oui... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée... Je vais me reposer un peu et je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas...  
\- Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?  
\- Non. Non merci. Tout va bien, je t'assure, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'ai simplement besoin de me reposer un peu. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé...  
\- Oh, oui... Ce n'est pas faux... Bon, je te laisse alors... »

Elle hocha la tête, les bras croisés toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres. Adamai haussa les épaules et rejoignit les autres, en pleine conversation pour deviner à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les dieux – soit, pour la plupart d'entre eux, leurs propres parents...

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Amalia, appuyée sur un pilier, regarda le portail avec tristesse, avant de s'assoir au sol, et de se mettre à pleurer, relâchant d'un coup toutes les émotions et le stress de ces derniers temps. Elle se couvrit la bouche de sa main pour tenter d'étouffer le son de ses sanglots, sans pouvoir retenir ses hoquets de tristesse et les larmes qui envahissaient ses joues. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait épuiser toutes les larmes de son corps. Au moins, elle ne pleurait pas devant les autres... Si elle se laissait aller maintenant autant qu'elle en avait besoin, elle serait capable de garder le sourire devant les autres, et de ne pas se montrer aussi faible que cela, surtout après la débâcle de leur combat contre Oropo. Aussi pleurait-elle encore et encore, cachée des autres.


	2. Culpabilité

Adamaï avait rejoint les autres, pour être interpelé par Evangelyne qui avait remarqué l'absence d'Amalia et lui demandait, visiblement inquiète, s'il l'avait vue. Yugo, lui aussi, s'était arrêté pour savoir où était la princesse.

« Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée et a décidé de rester en arrière un moment, pour se reposer. Elle nous rejoindra après.  
\- Elle est restée seule, s'écria Evangelyne ? Non, ça ne va pas, il faut que quelqu'un reste avec elle ! »

La jeune Crâ n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, avant que son bébé ne se fasse sentir, et que sa fille Elely ne lui prenne la main pour l'entraîner avec elle pour lui montrer quelque chose.

« Attends Elely, je.. »

Mais rien à faire, sa fille ne l'écoutait pas. Yugo décida d'aller rejoindre la princesse. Evangelyne tenta une dernière fois de l'accompagner, mais sa fille ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance, et elle ne put que regarde le jeune Éliatrope disparaître sans l'attendre. Adamaï s'approcha de la jeune Crâ et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Yugo va veiller sur elle. Et puis... je crois qu'ils ont des choses à se dire.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je devrais lui parler...  
\- Pour le moment, ne devrais-tu pas plutôt t'occuper de ton fils ? Il a l'air bien agité...  
\- Oui, en effet ! Doucement bébé, je vais te nourrir... »

Elle regardait encore derrière elle, alors qu'il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace de Yugo. Les autres avaient fini par trouver un endroit où installer un camp et se mettaient au travail. On se reposait, on se soignait. Rapidement, tout le monde finit par s'endormir à cause de la fatigue accumulée.

Yugo trouva rapidement la princesse, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés.

« Amalia... ça va ? »

En entendant sa voix, la jeune femme sursauta et essaya d'essuyer ses larmes en vain. Elle lui répondit difficilement :  
« Oui, tout va bien, je vais bien ! Tu peux y aller !  
\- Tu pleures ?  
\- Non ! Tout va bien ! Laisse-moi ! »

Mais au lieu d'obtempérer, l'Éliatrope s'approcha de la Sadida et lui prit doucement les épaules pour la relever et voir son visage en pleurs.

« Amalia... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi...  
\- ... Ce n'est rien.  
\- Visiblement, si c'est quelque chose...  
\- C'est juste que... Je... Ils... Ma faute... J'aurais dû...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Echo et Oropo ! Ils ne nous pas suivis... Ils sont morts !  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
\- J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! J'aurais dû agir... faire quelque chose ! Les convaincre ! J'aurais dû...  
\- Amalia ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si quelqu'un doit porter le blâme pour ça, c'est moi... »

Mais Amalia ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ne pouvait plus l'entendre, alors qu'une culpabilité sourde l'envahissait en remontant doucement comme une vague. Elle continuait à parler, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle racontait, ni si ce qu'elle disait avait un sens.

« Et mon père ! Et mon frère ! Je devrais être à leurs côtés, pour les soutenir, pour les aider, pour, pour.... Je... Je ne devrais pas être ici à batifoler ici à ne rien faire ! Armand a raison, je suis une honte ! »

Et de repartir en sanglots devant un Yugo atterré alors qu'il commençait à saisir l'ampleur de la détresse de son amie. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots pour la calmer, et la prit donc dans ses bras, la serrant un peu plus contre lui à chacun de ses sanglots. L'Éliatrope passait sa main dans les cheveux de la Sadida en murmurant doucement qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle n'était pas une honte, essayant de la calmer comme il le pouvait. Il lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait fait de bien, listait ses qualités, et la laissa pleurer, pleurer et pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait et qu'elle en avait besoin.

Au bout d'un moment, Amalia finit par s'endormir, toujours dans les bras de Yugo qui l'allongea doucement sur ses genoux, restant à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle. Il utilisa son wakfu pour vérifier où se trouvait les autres, avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	3. Time to talk

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et vit Amalia s'étirait un bon coup, assurément bien mieux. En le voyant réveillé, elle lui sourit et le remercia de son soutien. Yugo lui rendit son sourire, et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, un peu gênés. Leurs mains se rapprochèrent et s'attrapèrent, ils se regardèrent, et Yugo allait l'embrasser, lorsqu'elle l'arrêta, en soupirant :

« Non... Je ne veux pas que ce soit à nouveau une erreur.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Que c'était une erreur. Je ne veux pas que ce soit à nouveau le cas... Je pense qu'on devrait parler. »

Yugo ne répondit rien, se sentant presque un peu coupable de ce qu'il se passait. Amalia refit sa queue de cheval, avant de reprendre la parole dans un soupir fatigué.

« Très bien, c'est moi qui vais commencer. Je t'aime Yugo. Je t'aime sincèrement. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra peut-être jamais. Si tu ne m'aimes pas... dis-le moi, que je puisse passer à autre chose.  
\- C'est compliqué...  
\- En quoi est-ce compliqué ? Parce que tu as l'éternité devant toi ? Oui, j'ai entendu quand tu parlais à Ruel... Mais être éternel ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer... si ? Est-ce parce que tu n'as pas grandi ? Si ça te dérange tellement, Adamaï l'a fait, ce qui veut dire que tu peux le faire aussi, sans doute...  
\- Amalia..  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'écoute, dis-moi !  
\- C'est que, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens...  
\- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas. D'accord.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, pendant lequel ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux. Puis Yugo reprit la parole, presque un murmure :

« J'ai peur de me tromper... de confondre notre amitié avec de l'amour...  
\- Oropo a dit que tu m'aimais.  
\- Oui, mais il a aussi dit qu'il ferait de Elely une déesse et a menti aux demi-dieux donc je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la personne la plus fiable !  
\- Mais tu as réagi lorsque je l'ai embrassé. C'était de la jalousie, non ?  
\- Je... ne sais pas.  
\- Bien. Je vais poser la question autrement. S'il y avait un autre Oropo, ou un autre comte Harebourg pour m'épouser, est-ce que tu me soutiendrais ?  
\- Non ! Ces gens te manipulaient !  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, Yugo ! Alors ?  
\- ... Si c'est ce que tu souhaites...  
\- Et tu le ferais de gaieté de cœur ? »

Yugo était incapable de répondre, refusant d'admettre la jalousie qu'il continuait à éprouver envers ses rivaux pourtant déjà disparus. Amalia sembla le comprendre, puisqu'elle repartit sur autre chose, sans insister.

« Dis-moi, tu étais heureux pour Evangelynet et Tristepin, lors de leur mariage.  
\- Bien sûr, ce sont mes amis !  
\- Tu n'étais pas jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors... si nous n'étions qu'amis, ce serait pareil, non ? Je veux dire... Supposons que je trouve quelqu'un que tu approuves – je ne sais pas, Adamaï, par exemple – est-ce que tu serais aussi joyeux à mon mariage ?  
\- ... Je...  
\- Pourquoi tu as autant de mal à l'admettre Yugo ? C'est tellement insupportable de m'aimer ? Je ne suis pas assez pour toi, c'est ça ?  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir !  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- J'ai peur d'après ! De t'aimer et de te perdre, et de devoir vivre alors que tu ne seras plus là !  
\- Je suis encore là, Yugo. Ne m'enterre pas aussi vite... Pourquoi penser à si loin ? Je suis là, aujourd'hui et maintenant et pour un moment... De temps en temps, tu devrais prendre davantage exemple sur Tristepin, tu sais... »

Ils se mirent à rire un peu, avant que Yugo ne lui prenne à nouveau la main.

« Tu as peut-être raison... »

Relevant les yeux, il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime Amalia... »

Le groupe s'était levé aussi, et la faim commençait à tirailler le ventre de tout le monde, sans que personne n'ait vraiment de nourriture à partager. Evangelyne commençait également à vraiment s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir Yugo et Amalia. Ses enfants ne lui laissaient toujours pas une seconde, en particulier son petit dernier, ni même son mari, d'ailleurs.

Heureusement elle finit par les voir arriver, souriant et rigolant. Aussitôt, Amalia leur demanda de la nourriture – qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas – et soupira d'une exaspération amusée. Elle demanda aux gens de s'éloigner et fit apparaître un buisson de baies, ce qui impressionna tout le monde.

« J'espère que vous aimez les baies, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer !  
\- Wahou, dit alors Tristepin, depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?  
\- Moi aussi j'ai appris de nouveaux tours depuis le temps. »

Tout le monde se jeta alors sur les baies pour les dévorer avec plaisir. Amalia se servit et vint s'installer avec Evangelyne, qui profitait de la diversion pour parler un peu avec sa meilleure amie, se donner des nouvelles et reprendre contact. Les deux jeunes femmes sentaient qu'elles avaient besoin de ce moment entre elles, parce qu'elles avaient beaucoup à se dire. Après un moment, Datura finit par les rejoindre pour parler surtout avec la princesse Sadida, et Evangelyne vit avec soulagement Amalia paraître si curieuse et passionnée à propos de ce que Datura avait à dire.

Pendant ce temps, Yugo rejoignit Adamaï, Tristepin et Goultar qui parlaient des futurs combats à venir, tandis que Ruel racontait à son épouse toutes ses aventures. Les autres demi-dieux écoutaient autour d'eux, commentant et ajoutant des détails, se présentant et discutant.

C'était le repos bien mérité des héros, avant de reprendre leurs aventures.


End file.
